


Amnesia. See who I am.

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thorin at loss, forgetful Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: What frightens Thorin most of all, except loss of his beloved Thranduil? Only Thranduil which remembers nothing. Not only Thranduil should start remembering everything, Thorin will have to revive all the events before and after their married life in his memory, and remind his elf of them.





	

Thranduil woke up with the first beams of the sun.  
He was weirdly looking around, trying to understand where he was. Some strange, unusual place. Unknown things around, not his own for sure.  
Suddenly he has noticed the sleeping shaggy, black haired dwarf lying on the pillow just in front of him.  
Thranduil was greatly astonished. He was anxiously shaking this shaggy, sleeping creature.  
“Hey, you! Wake up immediately! Wake up I said!” he made Thorin open his eyes.  
“What’s happened?” the Dwarf King was yawning.  
“Who are you, dwarf? Where am I?” asked him Thranduil.  
Thorin was puzzled all at once and he gazed at his beloved intently.  
“Are you all right?” asked he. “I mean you don’t feel well probably? Not remember a thing? You do not pretend?” repeated he.  
Thranduil cast an arrogant glance on Thorin and straightened up proudly.  
“Who are you, dwarf? Where am I?” his voice sounded seriously.  
The Dwarf King folded his arms on his chest, peering into defiant, azure eyes of the Elven King.  
“I am Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf King.” responded Thorin. “Who are you then?” asked he Thranduil in his turn.  
“I’m certainly an elf, naug!” smiled cunningly the Elven King.  
“What kind of elf, where you came from? Who, what are you yourself?” Thorin asked him a slew of questions.  
His questions were very confounding. Thranduil was confused.  
“Do not know.” he replied after some pause. “Just an elf.”  
“You are my beloved, miz duzkak!” Thorin stretched himself to Thranduil’s lips, but the Elven King moved aside irritatingly.  
“How dare you touch me??? Why the hell are you telling me that I am your love??? Why am I here naked in your bed???” he was shivering with wrath.  
“Because we are married and live together.” explained Thorin calmly.  
“I am your husband or even wife, dwarf?” Thranduil was mocking at Thorin. “You might be joking at me?” he laughed aloud squeamishly.  
“Me and you married?” he was nervously wailing. “What’s the fuck? Are you nuts? You want me to die here of laughter?” Thranduil gazed sassy at Thorin’s tranquil eyes.  
“Then why else are you here in my bed?” inquired Thorin.  
“Probably you kidnapped me from my place???” supposed carefully Thranduil. “Wanted me to become your slave or what?”  
“You came here at your own will!” denied Thorin. “You’ve told me you liked Erebor a lot!”  
“Erebor???” Thranduil was torturing him with his faraway look . “What is Erebor?” he wondered.  
“Oh, Mahal! I need to speak to Balin!” Thorin climbed down from the bed. “Please wait here for me and do not go anywhere!” he disappeared behind the door.  
Thranduil breathed out with relief. The pesky dwarf has escaped, now it was his turn to run away.  
He approached the door and it nearly hit his head, opening inside.  
It was Thorin again. It looked like he realized Thranduil’s intention to escape immediately after his leaving.  
“Please stay in!” he was pushing Thranduil’s chest strongly backwards into his chamber. Thranduil was resisting.  
Thorin finally shut the door in front of his nose and locked it.  
“Let me out immediately, you’re lousy, dirty, fucking, long-bearded naug!!!” The Elven King was wildly roaring, sending his curses in elvish and striking the door with his fists.  
But the Dwarf King could not hear him by now as he was running fast to Balin’s room.  
***  
Balin was happy to see his king but he was not ready to hear such news from Thorin at all.  
“He was ok yesterday, wasn’t he?” Balin was amazed.  
“Mahal, he was!” declared Thorin. “Thranduil was a little absent in his mind. He remembered only some things. Not all. But today it’s absolutely different. He remembers nothing! He does not know who he is! He says he doesn’t know me at all!” Thorin was in despair and started measuring Balin’s room with his steps.  
“Probably damaged his head a trifle?!?” supposed Balin his theory.  
“I thought Tauriel was joking when she told me that he might be not in his mind for some time after healing. I didn’t pay any attention to her words as I thought this thing would never happen to the Elven King. ” explained Thorin in puzzled state.  
“He remembers nothing about us. Probably he might recognize his son, miz uzbad?” hinted him Balin.  
Thorin was pondering for a moment.  
“I think, we can try to use this chance.” he agreed. “Please ask someone to notify the Prince of Mirkwood his father wants to see him urgently.”  
***  
Legolas has experienced rather mixed feelings when Bofur told him his father had lost his memory and wanted to see him.  
He was alarmed that this thing happened to Adana because of him. And at the same time some tiny idea tormented him inside that he should use this situation properly to ask him permission to marry Tauriel.  
“She saved his life after all.” he was talking to himself entering Erebor’s gate.  
Balin, Thorin’s right hand met Legolas kindly at the entrance and escorted him to his king.  
Thorin has already waited for them near his chamber.  
“I’ve locked the door as he was going to run away.” cleared out he in apologetic tone.  
“Can’t he escape through the window?” wondered Legolas.  
Thorin shook his head negatively.  
“He won’t venture, I believe. It’s too high from the ground!”  
“You don’t know my father well!” smiled proudly Legolas. “We are Silvan elves, we adore climbing the trees.”  
“Trees, not mountains!” interfered the Dwarf King, having remembered as recently they went sliding down the Lonely Mountain with Thranduil.  
“He might calm down there. I don’t hear any sound.” noticed Balin.  
“You may enter now.” Thorin unlocked the door for Legolas to come in.  
“Remember it can really seem weird to you!” warned him the Dwarf King.  
“He remembers nothing at all?” asked Legolas hesitantly.  
“Not a single thing!” confirmed Thorin and flung the door open.  
Legolas has run into the chamber joyfully.  
His father was sitting on the bed suppressed and angry.  
“Adana! May I marry Tauriel?” blurted out Legolas and suddenly ceased his frolic having seen the grim face of Thranduil.  
He regretted his question immediately.  
“Who are you?” inquired Thranduil, gazing at him impassively.  
“Adana????” Legolas was struck all of a heap.  
Balin and Thorin entered the room after Thranduil’s son, hearing the strange question of the Elven King together.  
“OH! There are two noeg already!” Thranduil was smiling foully.  
“How many of you are here?” resented he then, flashing his eyes at Thorin and Balin’s side. “Dozens, hundreds, thousands?” he was jittery.  
“Much more than you think, Your Majesty!” responded Thorin in perky way.  
“You were kidnapped by them as well?” Thranduil approached stunned Legolas.  
“Adana, don’t you remember me at all?” Legolas was nearly crying having squinted his eyes.  
The Elven King peered into his blue, trembling eyes and blurted out weirdly.  
“You’re an elf as I am. But sorry, seems to me I see you first time.” His answer was rather cold and painful.  
Legolas was totally killed.  
The Dwarf King attempted to intercede for him.  
“You might not remember me. But you should probably recognize your son as he took a lot after you. He is your son after all!” he reproached the Elven King.  
“I won’t speak with you, rotten naug!” Thranduil turned away from them deliberately.  
Legolas was wiping away his tears.  
“Adana, these dwarves are our friends. Don’t insult them.” begged he. “They saved us!” he told his father, tipping a wink at Thorin and Balin quickly.  
“Saved us?” Thranduil turned to him surprised.  
“Saved you, Your Majesty, from the dragon!” found suitable words Balin.  
“From the dragon?” repeated thoughtfully the Elven King. “You don’t want to outwit me, naug?” he raised one of his eyebrows questionably. “Why you both keep calling me Your Majesty?” asked he, looking at white-long-bearded dwarf and then at Thorin.  
“Because you are the Elven King Thranduil!” Thorin was gazing strictly at him.  
“The Elven King Thranduil!” Thranduil pronounced these words with admiring aspiration. “Sounds pretty fabulous!” he smiled broadly.  
“So, I’m the King!” repeated he again gladly.  
“I wish to have a look at your kingdom, naug Thorin Oakenshield!” demanded he arrogantly.  
The Dwarf King gifted him his respectful glance and pointed to the way out. 

***  
The both kings were walking along the corridors of dwarvish kingdom.  
“We are in the Seventh Kingdom of Durin’s folk. Erebor is our homeland.”  
“Your kingdom is great, dwarf!” admired Thranduil, looking at all these passages and stairs, and lights, huge array of green marble chambers, passages, mines, halls, stores, pits with giant jealousy.  
“Thank you!” Thorin smiled his eyes. “Call me Thorin, please!” asked him the Dwarf King.  
“Dwarf Thorin!” repeated Thranduil.  
Thorin smiled again.  
“No, just Thorin!” corrected he softly.  
“Why are here so many dwarves?” inquired Thranduil.  
“Because we are in Erebor, the Kingdom of dwarves.” responded Thorin patiently.  
“Where are the elves then?” asks Thranduil in dumb voice.  
“In Mirkwood, in Rivendell, in trees, in …where else you live?” supposed Thorin.  
“Wish I could see my kingdom as well!” desired Thranduil. “If I am the king I certainly should have my kingdom either.” He sent inquiring glance to Thorin.  
“You certainly have!” nodded gladly the Dwarf King. “It’s called Mirkwood. We will definitely go there today.” he promised. “But first let me show you some more of my kingdom. The places you will like for sure.”  
Thranduil smirked.  
The Dwarf King meant of course treasury and the Mirror Hall. But Thranduil has remembered nothing connected with them. And if the treasury impressed him greatly, the Mirror Hall wasn’t liked so much by him.

***  
Thorin stood on the edge of a frozen river. A frozen waterfall led into an abyss. The wild, harsh wind was piercing through the warm clothes, creeping with its icy cold hands underneath, chilling the body.  
“This place is rather horrible and repulsive!” Thranduil looked black at him. “Why have you brought me here?” he was angry.  
“Because you saved my life here, you healed me with your magic and this...” uttered sadly Thorin, giving the shinning stone to Thranduil. “Once you’ve told me, you deadly feared to lose me once and for all.”  
Thranduil was weirdly peering into the depth of the shining crystal.  
“It’s extremely beautiful! Seems to me, I’ve seen this stone somewhere before.” he pondered. “Don’t remember exactly where….” He tensed himself up, trying to revive something in his memory. But all was in vain.  
“I do not remember…unfortunately…sorry!” he was bending his brows perplexedly.  
Looking into his empty sapphire eyes Thorin felt as he was seized with absolutely awful despair. He seemed to faint away immediately.  
“No way out!” he whispered mentally, casting his disappointed glance over Thranduil.  
The Elven King was pensive.  
“I feel ill at ease here. May we leave this place quickly, otherwise I faint away now? As it depresses me and chills me to the bone.” he was pleading the Dwarf King. The strong wind ruffled his silver hair mercilessly, throwing scratchy snowflakes into his face.  
“Yes. We’re leaving.” Thorin made his deep, sad breath, helping his beloved to climb the horse.  
“We are going to Mirkwood now at last, aren’t we?” concerned him the Elven King.  
“Yes. We are.” Thorin got on his horse.  
“Wait, Thorin!” called him the Elven King all of a sudden.  
The Dwarf King has turned, hearing his name.  
Thranduil rode his horse closer and stretched the shining stone on his palm to Thorin.  
“You forgot this.”  
Arkenstone was radiantly shimmering in his hand.  
“Please leave it to you!” gulped Thorin, being upset and realizing all the risks of this offer. He didn’t wish to have it back as his heart had been broken now.  
“Please forgive me!” the Elven King has blushed.  
Thorin only looked down, just keeping silence.  
***  
In Mirkwood they were having their wonderful dinner with wine in complete silence.  
But then in the middle of it Thranduil noticed a beautiful ring on his finger.  
It was made of exquisite, majestic silver and was decorated with gorgeous diamond.  
“I don’t remember this ring!” told the surprised Elven King, admiring it on his finger with fascination.  
“It’s your wedding ring. I’ve made it myself for you.” smiled Thorin and beautiful, pleasant vision appeared in his mind next moment.  
…..“Your Majesty, this music doesn’t suit the wedding definitely.” told his court minstrel.  
“It is a march, isn’t it? It’s solemn, triumphant!” claimed the annoyed Elven King.  
“It is.” agreed the minstrel. “But it is a battle march!” protested he again. “It sounds as if you are not going to marry at all but wish to unleash a war with the dwarves!”  
“I am!” responded Thranduil ambiguously, winking cunningly at happy smiling Thorin and smiled defiantly to him as well. “Sexual revolution unleash…”  
…. And later the same day they were standing in front of the gate of Erebor.  
Thranduil wore brilliant white clothes with scarlet long mantle, his head was decorated with silver shining diadem. He was very elegant looking.  
Thorin was in his fine royal garment with furry mantle, wearing his gold crown. He remembered how swiftly, with lightning speed their wedding clothing had been tailored. About two dozen dwarf and elf women worked all the night without a letup, sewing and embroidering his and Thranduil’s royal apparels. Especially the Elven King’s one is it was the most luxurious masterpiece.  
The wedding dwarf said his speech and the two kings made their vows and exchanged their rings.  
The Dwarf King’s ring was made of silver, and the ring of the Elven King was a masterpiece of silver and crystal diamond. This ring was forged by Thorin himself. It yielded only to Arkenstone with its beauty except, nothing else could rival with it. The both rings had inner inscriptions. Nin meleth was engraved on Thorin’s ring, and miz duzkak on Thranduil’s one.  
When Thorin has put the ring on the slender, pale finger of Thranduil, he saw slightly visible, cunning twinkles in his happy, azure eyes.  
They kissed each other then.  
The half darkened skies were illuminated with dazzling, flashing shots of fireworks.  
After a while the Elven King told Thorin what he had been imagining that time, admiring the fireworks blasts.  
“They looked like millions of bright, tiny orgasms!” he was blushing to the roots of his hair…..  
“Don’t remember!” said Thranduil again, distracting Thorin from happy memories.  
Thorin was gazing now at pale, a bit scared, slim elf creature that didn’t look like his beloved Thranduil at all.  
Thorin was sullen and upset tremendously.  
The Dwarf King remembered another thing and decided to try it. He asked Thranduil to dance with him. Thus he hoped Thranduil would remember anything.  
“Me to dance with you?” the Elven King was surprised greatly.  
“What’s wrong with it?” asked Thorin. “Does this sound strange?”  
“Sounds weirdly!” confirmed the Elven King but submitted.  
They were dancing and the girl near the harp was singing the same song.  
“Are you the One?” asked Thorin his beloved.  
“Which one?” frowned Thranduil.  
“The traveller in time who has come. To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun. To walk this path with me until the end of time. The supernova of our love is true!” Thorin tried to kiss Thranduil, but that one only moved away.  
“Sorry! Don’t remember!” responded impassively the Elven King.  
Thorin was dejected.  
While their slow dance Thorin was inhaling this seductive odor of sweet berries and lavender of the Elven King’s body. He couldn’t help but hug and kiss his partner.  
“You’re so sweet, miz duzkak! I’m extremely happy to have you!”  
The Elven King pushed Thorin away abruptly.  
“You can’t rape the elf that is me. Otherwise I lose my will to life and die.  
“I wasn’t going to rape you!” Thorin was offended and bemused.  
His eyes were trembling with bitter tears in them.  
“I just wanted to tell you…” he paused for a second, gazing into ice cold eyes of his beloved. “I love you…”  
Thranduil snorted loudly with disdainful sound.  
“There can’t be any love between the dwarf like you and me!” responded he in harsh voice as if he wished to hurt the Dwarf King deeper and banish him quicker.  
Thorin was hurt to the depths of his soul. His beloved’s sharp, poignant words echoed painfully in his mind and stabbed his heart.  
The Dwarf King understood that he needed to see Balin urgently.  
He had to leave Mirkwood for Erebor for a while as he understood he lacked some necessary ideas.  
***  
When the Dwarf King came to Balin in two hours, the white bearded dwarf was already waiting for him.  
“Thranduil does not want me. He is cold. He doesn’t feel anything to me. What am I to do?” he sounded desperate.  
Balin watched him silently, smoking his pipe.  
“Miz uzbad, go to Mirkwood again. I think you can find the answer only there. The place he belongs to.” advised him kindly Balin.  
Thorin decided to follow his old friend’s advice and returned to Mirkwood.  
But it turned out that a very unpleasant surprise waited for him there. He was forbidden to pass to Thranduil’s bedroom. Moreover he wasn’t even admitted to the royal wing. The Elven King ordered not to let him in. So nothing remained to the Dwarf King as to spend the night on veranda in loneliness.

***  
Second day  
The second day Thranduil did not wish to see Thorin for unknown reason and avoided meeting the Dwarf King during the day. Thorin wasted the whole day sitting on Rhúnen Gilgalad veranda, peering afar on snowy top of the Lonely Mountain. Sometimes he got up and was measuring the rocky ground with his steps. The Dwarf King even went to the other side of the stone ground to watch slightly melted, thin trickles of the mountain waterfall which made their way through the thickness of ice and began sprinkle outside. Then he had dinner which elf maiden brought him and patiently waited for Thranduil.  
But the Elven King never came. It was twilight and soon the skies went darker and cloudy. The treetops rustled ominously. The sinister whisper of wind spread this loud noise all over the green thicket. Then it started raining with thunder and lightings. It wasn’t so unusual as it was Echuir time, stirring. And it meant the spring was truly approaching.  
The big, frequent drops flew to the rocky ground and soon small streams ran to the feet of the Dwarf King.  
The bright silver lightning split the darkened skies and the thunder has grumbled menacingly right above him. The storm was so close that Thorin had to leave this place.  
The meandering corridors of elven kingdom were quiet and desolated. Everyone seemed to disappear. Thorin was walking forward slowly, thinking of the Elven King.  
The words of Thranduil made him ponder of his love to his companion. He's having flashbacks of these days…  
….Ahh! Thranduil! The Elven King! He came to Erebor first before Smaug invasion in 2770, and Thorin immediately fell in love with him. He was enchanted by his grace, mesmerized with his pure beauty, the first look at him bewitched Thorin’s heart, broke it to thousands pieces for ever and ever. When he left, the young dwarf prince felt that he would die right away and never forgive himself if he did nothing. Then came a period of exile and parting for about 170 years. It felt like an unbearable eternity for Thorin when he was spending his life so far away from his Elven King in Ered Luin… He kept thinking of him all the time…never doubting his heart’s desire, staying true to himself…to his dream…  
***

….He remembered when he first told Balin about his feelings towards the Elven King.  
Balin was in shock.  
“Thorin, please think again! You’re going crazy! It’s just a kind of strange obsession!”  
“I’ve never heard of any union between an elf and a dwarf!”  
“So we will be the first!” recklessly smiled Thorin.  
Then he remembered the Elven King’s eyes again, deeper than any sea, and much blue than the skies.  
He met elves before but they were different.  
“His eyes are so irresistible to me! He is so graceful!” he told dreamily.  
“I hardly know any dwarf who was fond of elves. But however I know that elves themselves are very weird creatures as they practice same-sex love....”  
***  
When they set out for a quest of Erebor to reclaim their homeland from the dragon Smaug.  
…Thorin was sitting on the ground, leaned against the rock’s edge.  
He closed his eyes, listening to his dwarves talks not far from him.  
Notwithstanding they tried to speak quietly, he heard them very well.  
“Thorin jeopardizes the entire quest of Erebor!” said Dwalin. “He stuffed his head with this sweet over sweeter Elven King totally.”  
“Better to find him some dwarf maiden!” offered Kili, smiling.  
“Wait, lad! No!” Balin shook his head. “This Elven King seemed to break his heart. It won’t be so easier to get that one out of his head!”  
“And if Gandalf finds it out?” wondered Bofur. “By my beard, what a shame it will be then???”  
Thorin pretended he did not hear them.  
What Erebor? What Arkenstone? Why he needs all these things if he could have Thranduil. He imagined as that one was running towards him with his arms outstretched, into his warm, welcoming embrace. And he was so hot! Thorin was thinking of Thranduil the whole night.  
“The night seems so long without you…”  
***  
He was spoiling for a fight with Azog after because of Thranduil and was near to death. Thorin missed it by a close shave.  
***  
Later Thorin met Elrond and remembered the Elven King again. He compared this noble elven lord to his Thranduil. But there could not be any comparison of course.  
***  
When he shared with Balin he was going to make a proposal to Thranduil, his old friend raised his voice against. Everyone was dead against it.  
“Thorin, it is absolutely unbearable, miz uzbad!” protested Balin.  
“You want to bring this elven nightmare to Erebor??? What kind of doom you prepared for you? You wouldn’t have any heirs after all if you marry him! Your words sound as one sheer madness!”  
***  
….When Legolas captured him and his company in elven forest, Thorin waited for the moment when he would be delivered to the Elven King. He longed to see him again. Thranduil’s son and other elves brought them all to Thranduil’s halls where the king himself entertained the dwarves in a very seductive, reclined pose on his wooden throne. Thorin simply held his breath and he seemed unable to utter a single word as he was totally slain by King Thranduil’s look. Dwalin spoke, reproaching the Elven King, then Balin joined, but Thorin still kept silence, watching and admiring on and on, feeling spellbound, mesmerized with magnificent traits and seductive curves of King Thranduil, and seemed to have lost his tongue. When the Elven King turned to Thorin in his speech and asked him a question about the aim of his journey finally, he nearly let it slip. But then King Thranduil ordered his elves to send all the dwarves into dungeons and Thorin realized that all was lost. After a while Thorin was taken out from his imprisonment as Thranduil wanted to see him in person. As soon as he appeared in Elven King’s halls he understood that he’s got under the charms of the Elven King again and that was playing with his heart. Thranduil was irritated his company was sneaking round the forest and he was sure Thorin was contriving something. The Elven King was so charming and handsome, but Thorin also heard his offended voice and that he had a war in his heart. The treachery as he called it he promised never to forgive and never forget. Thorin was going to tell him that he was ready to give him this miserable jewelry box with his heirloom for which he had come. But Thranduil was talking without stopping and Thorin watched him admired a lot and suddenly almost forgot the reason he came here. Besides, when Thranduil made a wink at him, Thorin lost his head totally. But when the Elven King himself asked him this question, the Thorin decided it was time to tell him everything. Now or never.  
“YOU! I told you I loved you!” he reminded him of his visit before Smaug invaded Erebor. “But you didn’t hear me! You ran away like a huffy child! ” he came closer to the Elven King, who stood still now, open-mouthed, staring square eyes at him, being scared with his sudden onset. “I prayed you to stay. But you didn’t care! I was pretty sure you saw LOVE in my eyes. It was a love at first sight! I was enchanted by your grace!”  
The Elven King twitched and blinked, he was highly shocked with dwarf’s words.  
“I came here to ask you to marry me!”  
Having heard this Thranduil suddenly recovered himself and rushed to Thorin’s side.  
Oh, he was so close now. His azure eyes, so angry and irritated, and so irresistible at the same time.  
“Told me to stay, hah? I was cheated by you filthy, greedy dwarves!”  
Oh, his lips, so teasing and so seductive, lured Thorin for kiss.  
But the Elven King was talking about the dragon and showed his hidden scar on his cheek. Thorin only kept listening to him, enchanted.  
“Frustration only there you find. There can’t be any love between the dwarf like you and me.” He stepped aside suddenly from him.  
“Tell you more. I don’t wish to behold you any longer here!” he went up the stairs to his throne.  
“You failed your mission! Dismissed!” Thranduil sent his hand gesture to his guards and they twisted Thorin’s arms, taking him away. “Good-bye, Thorin Oakenshield! I don’t want you!” These were the last words of his dearest Elven King before Thorin was flung into dungeon…  
***  
….Thorin was shot. Thranduil spurned his love. He hasn’t got any response from him. All was lost; the world seemed to cease its existing. Thorin wasn’t able to understand why he still lives in it. Bilbo and all the rest bothered a lot for his health, but Thorin didn’t care. He told halfling about his feelings for unknown reason. But within sometime he understood that he lived in imaginary world and he was completely wrong, the Elven King would never respond to his feelings, as it was just his foolish, imagined dream that would never come true. “It was a dream…My love was a dream…No any love at all…” repeated he mentally every day, trying to forget Thranduil. “No any love. You’ve spurned it. My love’s spurned….”  
***

…Thorin disclosed a secret to halfling about his feelings towards the Elven King recklessly never thinking and suspecting what would come of it. He was absolutely at a loss and felt disregarded as he proposed to Thranduil and that one mocked at him and “spurned his love”. So Bilbo wished to “correct the situation” and stole Arkenstone, which Thorin first wanted to gift his beloved, and then brought it to Thranduil himself. His Elven King was absolutely beside himself. He was shining with such joy from inside as if he was going to outshine Arkenstone itself.  
When next dawn Thranduil and Bard came to Erebor’s gate, Thorin suspected nothing. He was greatly surprised when Thranduil thanked him for the gift and was left stupefied once they showed him Arkenstone. Thorin refused to believe them, convincing everyone it was a ruse. As Bilbo confessed he had done it for Thorin’s sake, Thorin felt he was pinned in the pillory. He was sure halfling would hold his tongue, but once Bilbo babbled out everybody of Thorin’s feelings, Thorin felt the bitterness of betrayal. Bilbo assured him he wanted to save him as he saw this love wounded his heart and it was destroying his soul. He wanted to tell the Elven King about it on Thorin’s behalf.  
“I've done this!” claimed all of a sudden Bilbo when Thorin couldn’t believe his eyes, staring at the Arkenstone on Bard’s hand with anxiety, feeling crushed inside and found he was cheated. He was unable to believe Bilbo’s words. The one who saved his life, the one who helped them so many times during their travelling, the one he trusted most of all…  
“Oh, not you...I couldn't even suspect it...” uttered Thorin in tensed voice, still not realizing what was happening now.  
Bilbo smiled apologetically. “I...I...I knew that you are head over heels with this Elven King...”  
Thorin snorted squeamishly. “That's why you stole the stone?!?”  
The hobbit nodded his head, agreeing. “Yes, you're right! You're right Thorin. I was eager to help you!” Thorin felt some lump stuck in his throat. He bet somebody knocked the bottom out of his feet. It was really hard for him to say anything the present moment.  
“I trusted you...I was sure you would hold your tongue. Nobody knew about my feelings.” Thorin felt as wrath rose up in him as fire. “I will strangle you now!” he made his way to Bilbo.  
The hobbit twitched and waved his hands in the air. “I can explain this. That all was done for your sake!”  
Thorin wrinkled in disgust. “It's filthy!”  
But Bilbo continued. “I've seen your heart is wounded with this love. It's destroying your soul! I was trying to save you! Before you're gone crazy. Before it's totally killed you!” Thorin felt as he was going crazy now. Bilbo disgraced him, dragged his name through the mud.”

“You betrayed me! Ruined my faith!” there were tears in the eyes of Thorin, he was tensed to his limit. “Throw him off the wall!” 

Thorin wanted to punish Bilbo and throw him off the rampart, but suddenly Gandalf came to help him and he shamed Thorin, having claimed loudly that his love to the Elven King was a concern of all Middle Earth now.” Thorin was highly shocked and bewildered.  
He understood that everyone was versus him. Besides Thranduil seemed to start mocking at him…. … But then suddenly the unnumbered hordes of orcs attacked Erebor and the harsh battle began. When Thorin saw Azog next moment, he realized this fight was inevitable for him and could end unpredictably. So he came to conclusion that he lost everything already and nothing was left, the love he had ever dreamt of was spurned, and he stepped forward to meet his inescapable fate…  
…And their married life after…  
Happy days of all these 7 years!  
Thorin remembered the moment he saved his Elven King from Bard’s captivity. He carried him out of the dungeons of Dol Guldur fortress, the horrid place where his father Thrain perished.  
…He’s been looking for Thranduil about two days. He visited all the pubs in Dale, he attempted to trace Bard. But there were no any traces. The Dwarf King interrogated the burglars at Ted’s and then one of them let the cat out of bag having told him he saw Bard dragging the unconscious Elven King’s body to the road to Mirkwood. He was going to bring him to the southern hill of Mirkwood.  
This hideous stronghold was in southern regions of Mirkwood elven forest. Thorin has never been to this abandoned place before. The sharp spikes rising to grim skies, the barbed hedges of thorns growing everywhere, vast and labyrinthine territory where one could meet his death.  
These grey shades….everywhere. Of orcs or some other ghost creatures.  
The Dwarf King was gripped with desperation. He never finds his Elven King in such boondocks.  
He strained his ears and suddenly heard some elvish speech.  
…..“Melon len, nin thalion!” sighed out Thranduil gratefully and faded away next minute.  
Thorin brought him out of the dungeon to the morning sun. The first beams of dawn shone the ugly, curved spikes of the old fortress Dol Guldur.  
“You’re safe now, miz duzkak!” The Dwarf King was gently pressing Thranduil’s body to his own.  
But the Elven King remained numb, he was unconscious.  
Later Thranduil told Thorin the history of this hill. The Silvan elves populated this area around Amon Lanc under his father, king Oropher earlier, till Sauron made them depart northward and later constructed this cursed stronghold….  
***  
Thorin turned to his yesterday state when Thranduil told him absolutely the same words as he did previously in Mirkwood once Thorin proposed to him.  
“There can’t be any love between the dwarf like you and me!”  
The Dwarf King was having a kind of dejavu, experiencing exactly the same poignant feelings.  
Shot, lost his will to live, felt spurned.  
He pushed the high wooden door inward and entered the darkened royal bedroom.  
The dim light of candle was trembling on the small table near the bed barely illuminating the half of the king’s bed.  
The Dwarf King came closer. Thranduil was anxious in his sleep. He screwed his eyes up and groaned sometimes, licking his lips and opening his mouth.  
Thorin sat down at bed head and watched him for some time.  
Something was definitely torturing his beloved in his sleep. The Elven King was tossing and turning again and again as if he was trying to escape something.  
He was having his nightmare, he got lost in the desperate darkness, he was horrified as his wife was killed.  
Thranduil was screaming her name. The sorrowful tears ran down his cheeks. He moaned and sobbed till he was chilled and got sweaty.  
Thorin blew out the candle and lay nearby. The Dwarf King tried to soothe his frightened partner, stroking his cheeks and hair, and then hugged him, pressing him gently to his breast.  
Thranduil’s eyes were closed, cheeks wet from tears, burning.  
“I’m lonely, nin meleth.” whispered, complaining the Elven King. “I’m lost in the darkness, left on my own…” he reached out to Thorin like a scared little boy needed soothing and help.  
Thranduil has kissed him in his sleep sweetly.  
“Hush there!” Thorin was kissing his lips softly in his turn.  
Thranduil started to respond to him and put out his hands towards Thorin, his eyes still shut as in delirium.  
Thorin felt his hands were groping his body eagerly and he allowed his companion to go further.  
In few seconds they were deep in their passions. Thorin opened the Elven King’s gown by half, showering his breast with numerous kisses.  
Thranduil moaned to his actions. Thorin turned his beloved rear to him and started to stroke his cock with his hand. His own one was hardened already, but he did not wish to scare his companion now and be gentle. Thranduil was rubbing his buttocks against Thorin’s aroused flesh teasing him greatly. When the Dwarf King realized Thranduil’s cock was erected, he thrust in him.  
Thranduil liked it a lot, sending his long sweet moan with shiver and moved with all his body even closer towards Thorin trying to have the Dwarf King deeper.  
Thorin was pushing inside of him, fondling Thranduil’s cock simultaneously.  
The Elven King was tensed to his limits giving himself away to Thorin entirely now. Thorin was kissing his beloved tenderly and Thranduil was responding to him with all his passion, insane and insatiable. They both were hit with their bright, stunning climaxes all of a sudden and ceased their moving soon.  
Thorin sensed his palm got wetted, full of Thranduil’s cum.  
Next moment he heard a noisy snuffling, the Elven King seemed to fall asleep now. Or he might do all the things in his sleep who knows. Thorin sighed out tiredly but relieved. He fell asleep inside of Thranduil very soon.  
***  
When Thranduil woke up next morning, he was really amazed having found himself in his bed in Mirkwood with his Thorin asleep nearby.  
The Elven King was borne in his mind he certainly had fallen asleep in Erebor, but in fact he woke up in Mirkwood. How could this be?  
He wrapped himself up in his gown. They might come here at night perhaps?  
Thranduil began combing his silver hair and was making a tremendous effort to recover yesterday events. Unfortunately, he failed to reach it.  
“Probably the Dwarf King might know of it.” he thought.  
He climbed back to the bed to dormant Thorin and tried to wake him up by shaking.  
Thorin opened his sleepy eyes gazing weirdly at Thranduil.  
“Who are you?” asked him the Dwarf King suddenly, showing his empty glance. “I do not know you!”  
Thranduil bent his brows in amazement watching Thorin who was not in his mind.  
“What’s going on?” inquired the Elven King in upset voice. “You don’t remember me, nin meleth?” he narrowed his eyes, gazing bemused at his beloved.  
“Nin meleth???” repeated Thorin confused. “What am I doing in your bed?”  
“You were fucking me in this bed last night, don’t remember?” Thranduil was infuriated.  
“How could I fuck you, such a majestic light creature?” the Dwarf King cast worshipping glance over Thranduil.  
“Made love!” corrected annoyed Thranduil, bending over his partner and drilling him anxiously. “Oh, Thorin! Tell me you pretend remembering nothing, don’t you?” he sounded desperate.  
Thorin has shifted his playful, perky eyes to Thranduil’s scared, alarmed eyes.  
“I love you, miz duzkak!” he was smiling broadly now and his look became conscious. “I was eager to see your face having seen me this way!”  
“Fuck you!” cried out Thranduil angrily as he felt insulted first, but then burst into laughter.  
He jumped on merry Thorin and made him fall down.  
“I’ll punish you, naug right now!” warned he joyfully. “I’ll rape you perversely!”  
He began fighting the laughing Dwarf King underneath for fun, trying to tear his clothes off.  
But Thorin managed to shove Thranduil underneath and nestled on his top.  
His fidgety Elven King was panting below happily, his cheeks blushed.  
“Or better do this to me!” desired he in cheeky way, winking at Thorin.  
The Dwarf King kissed his sweet lips.  
“You’re very handsome now, miz duzkak!”  
“Only now?” joked Thranduil.  
“Ever! But now especially!” corrected himself Thorin. “I was in despair when you denied remembering me at all!” confessed the Dwarf King.  
“Did I?” Thranduil was amazed. He shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment. “I don’t remember it!”  
“You don’t remember what was happening two days before?” it was Thorin’s turn to be astonished.  
“Nope!” said Thranduil carelessly.  
“At all?” repeated his question Thorin.  
“At all!” agreed Thranduil and tensed. “But, wait…” he pondered for a moment. “I remember a little, I was shot you’ve told me.”  
Thorin smiled nicely to him, stooping for kiss.  
“I am your One! And you’re mine One!” he gifted him his devoted kiss.  
Thranduil wrapped his arms around his beloved’s neck and embraced his buttocks desiring to feel the possession of his lover entirely.  
“Ouch!” something hard hit Thorin’s shoulder.  
He started palpating his Elven King’s breast under his silky gown attempting to find out what could hurt him this way.  
And then Thorin was astonished greatly, having pulled the shining crystal out of the Elven King’s bosom.  
“Is that the Arkenstone you are hiding from me?” he smiled surprisingly.  
“You gave it to me yourself.” reminded Thranduil. “I was just keeping it close to my heart.” he sent his secret seductive look to the Dwarf King, parting his lips.  
“Mahal! Oh, my! I was really reckless having forgotten totally of it. It was like sheer madness!” Thorin blushed.  
“Let’s fall into this madness together!” Thranduil winked at the Dwarf King, licking his lips and enticing him.  
Thorin gifted him appreciative look.  
“Could you please answer me one question that I’ve been tormented with since long enough?” requested he.  
Thranduil stared inquisitively at him from underneath.

“Yes, nin meleth.”

“I’ve spent imprisoned in your dungeon several weeks until Bilbo stole the keys from the key keeper and set us free.”

“Yes, nin meleth.” nodded Thranduil.

The Dwarf King looked faithfully into his azure eyes.

“I had this feeling every time…well, it seemed to me I saw your silhouette sometimes near my chamber. But when I wanted to descry you, all I could see was a shadow greatly resembling you. So did you come down to me or not that time?”

Thranduil gulped, looking askance at him. Apparently Thorin’s question embarrassed him unpleasantly.

“Well…I…well…ahem!” he cleared his throat. “May be…sometimes…well…”

“For which purpose?” wondered Thorin right away.

Thranduil was definitively cornered by him.

“Well…sometimes…to check…to check…how the things are going on…” mumbled sheepishly Thranduil.

“What kind of things?” Thorin continued his constant interrogation.

The Elven King coughed in irritable way, indicating he’s really sick and tired of the Dwarf King’s out of place questions. 

“Different kind of things!” he wriggled out at last in annoyance. “Come on, nin meleth! Stop your pointless interrogation and have mercy on me! Even I was benevolent to you having sent you only to dungeon…”

Thorin’s curious eyes softened once he understood his partner was stubbornly defending this secret never wishing to reveal it. So the Dwarf King decided not to torment him any longer and smiled kindly instead.  
“I will say you the words I told you after we made our oaths, miz duzkak…” he began.  
Thranduil was watching him from below inquisitively.  
“I’m so fortunate that I was given the second chance and stayed alive owing to your merit. And I’m the happiest dwarf whose dream came true, it crossed the borders of time and united us in such uneasy final…but you met the deadline… catching me at the point of no return…” Thorin made a pause recollecting the moment of his rescuing. And the Elven King saw the glittering traces of tears in his eyes. The Dwarf King breathed out relieved. “So I should say I was really lucky you were successful.”  
The Elven King tensed, frowning below and rose on his elbows.  
“Oh, my god! Thorin!” he crawled from under him and squeezed his hands. His beloved’s emotional disposition infected him. “You were on the edge that moment…” he was breathing harsh. “I could be too late, nin meleth…” He closed his eyes avoiding looking at Thorin that moment in attempt to hide his invading emotions. And then clasped the Dwarf King in his arms very strongly. “That could have been the last day in your life I responded to you finally…”  
The Dwarf King ran his fingers through his silky hair. “Our true love first and probably the last kiss…” he continued.  
Thranduil cuddled up to his beloved tighter, seeking comfort in his arms. “Nin meleth!” he burst into crying. “Please don’t tell me such words…they hurt me immensely. You cast me into state of distress. Never wish to part with you, never wish to make a single breath without you…” he twitched in Thorin’s firm embrace and whispered. “Wish my heart ceased its beating concurrently with yours.”  
The Dwarf King parted with his partner and peered into his faithful tearful eyes.   
“Miz duzkak,” his lips started trembling. “I highly appreciate your devotion but I don’t wish such fate for you. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us, we should live enjoying and valuing each tiny moment. And life is wonderful that way. It's really measured in moments and not years. Live in the moment.”  
“Oh, Thorin!” Thranduil threw himself into his partner’s arms. “Can you do it so for me now that I would engrave this beautiful moment in my memory?”  
His words caused warm smile on Thorin’s lips.  
“Sure, miz duzkak, sure. And with great pleasure.”


End file.
